


mistakes you didn't know you were making

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Re-Write, Gen, Geraskier, I never write in second person, M/M, Pre-Relationship, djinn, second person???????????, wishes gone sideways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Geralt just wants sleep.Jaskier just wants Geralt's attention for, like, five minutes.They both get their wishes.................kinda.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	mistakes you didn't know you were making

**Author's Note:**

> For typicalnerd98 on tumblr
> 
> Full list of wishes in end notes. :)

You had just wanted sleep; to rest your bones and slip into healing unconsciousness. Then _he_ had burst in, just like he always does. The bastard had the worst timing of anyone you’ve ever met - and you’ve journeyed beside drunks and the delirious.

Pottery shattered on the bank of the pond and you meet his shocked eyes with a glower of your own. 

All you wanted was sleep. 

Jaskier crumples to the earth amongst the broken shards he’d placed there. 

“Jaskier, I am _beyond_ any patience I’ve ever had. Get up.” You shove him with one foot. 

His body lifts on the side you hit, but he falls back down with a solid thump. 

You’ve felt fear before. Fear is a good thing while fighting, it keeps you on your toes and vigilant. 

This is _nothing_ like that fear. 

This fear is a cold splash against your stomach and rushing along your arms in a cold terror that leaves goosebumps in its wake. 

“Jaskier? Get up man, this isn’t funny.” 

The only reaction the man has is to continue breathing steadily, as if comatose. You feel his pulse just in case. 

His heartbeat thrums steadily in your sensitive ears and against the two fingers placed beneath your bard’s jaw. 

You ignore the fact you now mentally refer to him as ‘your’ bard; there are more important things to focus on. 

“Jaskier, wake up.” You snap your fingers just above the bridge of his delicate nose. His beautifully spun eyelashes don’t so much as stir. 

You try not to give in to panic as his heartbeat slows. 

It almost works. 

His weight is more solid than you had expected, but he walked where you rode Roach, so it makes sense that his flamboyant clothing would hide a muscular frame. 

As he lies in your arms, you begin to run. 

\- 

The healers have no idea what caused this, and as such have no idea how to _fix_ it. 

The woman in charge wipes her hands on a bit of cloth and looks at you through startlingly clear eyes. 

“This is Magic, Witcher. I’m not sure what kind, but we are not mages here, merely humans who watch over others and heal their hurts.” The skin around her eyes becomes less pinched as her expression softens. 

“He means a great deal to you.” She shakes her head slowly, her expression now sad. You try to deny her statement to yourself. It almost- No, it doesn’t work. 

“What would you have me do?” You growl though it isn’t out of malice. You are quite grateful to this small group of women for even letting you and your bard into their tent. She seems to understand your concern for she only slightly stiffens in instinctual fear. Her expression softens quickly however - healing the sick often goes hand in hand with emotional relatives, after all. 

She reaches out to you and puts a gentle hand on your arm. You are the one to stiffen this time. She doesn’t notice. 

“Can you not take him to a mage? Surely you know a few, as a Witcher.” 

You shift uncomfortably. You know a grand total of three mages and two of which _will_ kill you on sight. 

The third only _might_ murder you in a painful and tortuous manner. 

_‘Come on Jaskier, stay with me. Just... just stay with me.’_ You know he can’t hear your thoughts, but your heart is reaching for his and he should know your concern. 

Images and half-remembered sensations ensconce you while you stand alone in your misery. 

Sunlight against brown hair as it bounces in time with the bard’s jaunty step. Blue eyes looking up at you from beside Roach’s halter. A warm laugh from the dark on the other side of the banked campfire. 

You’ve taken him for granted. 

By the gods you’ve taken him for granted. 

Now one thing is for sure, and it is crystal clear and refracting in your mind like the most precious of stones. 

Like the way your bard’s voice bounces around your camp when he chuckles. 

When you make him chuckle. 

Warmth has begun to replace the frigid terror in your core as you look at him. You reach out with the confidence of a man who knows his actions will go unseen and brush some of that warm brown hair from the human’s forehead. 

Your buttercup’s eyelashes flutter and you yank your hand back to avoid being caught. 

“G...eralt?” Your bard’s voice is thick with sleep but you have never been more relieved to see those bright blue eyes. 

Eyes that have haunted your dreams, come to think of it. Is that why you’ve stayed awake past all exhaustions? 

You let your hand tentatively rest on his shoulder. That’s a harmless enough place for it, you think. 

Then the bard tilts his head to rest atop it. 

“I guess djinns know what they’re doing.” His chuckle is slightly hoarse as his heartbeat returns to normal. You blink away the moisture that clouds your vision. He is here and he is laughing. One corner of your lips twitches though you never - though you _rarely_ smile. 

“Jaskier,” You try to make yourself sound stern and miffed, but he sees right through it. Like always. “What did you wish for?” ‘I know it was you’ goes unsaid but not unheard. 

The bard - _Your_ bard shrugs one shoulder, bringing your hand closer to his cheek. You’re not sure if he’s done that on purpose. You find you don’t care. 

“I...I just wished you would touch me, and here we are.” 

You fight the urge to snatch your hand back just to prove him wrong. Memories of eating the miles between the woods and the healer’s pavilion with his warm body against your chest stills your retreat. 

You do the math: Jaskier used one wish. What of the other two? You were going to wish for a heavy sleep - 

_Oh._

You should have known djinns never grant wishes without trickery. 

\- 

You fret over the fate of the third wish for a time, but your wildflower doesn’t seem bothered by the existential weight of a powerful creature, so you eventually let it go. 

Jaskier stays by your side on and off for centuries though, so what use do you have for a final wish? 

**Author's Note:**

> Wish one: I want a heavy slumber, one that works on Witchers. (Jaskier fell into a sleep that slowed his body to that of Witcher speed, thus his heart beat slower.)
> 
> Wish two: I want him to hold me in those strong arms. If I cannot budge them using my full strength, then imagine how they would feel wrapped around me. (Geralt carried him bridal style for three miles.)
> 
> Wish three: I want Jaskier by my side for as long as I live. (Jaskier becomes as immortal as a Witcher, any fatal wounds _somehow_ heal themselves. :3c )


End file.
